


Lazy Day!

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [13]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Shirokuma and Panda take a day off of work and spend a lazy day together.





	Lazy Day!

The alarm clock blared through Panda’s room piercing his ears as he groggily got up with a yawn. It was really time for work already? It felt like he only slept for a couple of minutes and his body thought so too as his legs felt like jelly standing up.

Rubbing his head he gave a groan before putting the uniform and heading out the door for work. Sitting outside the cafe he lied his head down, slowly dozing off as the relief of sleep kicked in. Before he could fully be lulled into the sweet relief of sleep he heard footsteps come towards him and he peeped up to see Shirokuma.

Instantly his head snapped up and he looked at the other with wide eyes before yawning.

“Panda San...you look exhausted...and near ready to keel over. You should take the day off. I and Sasako can take care of things.” Shirokuma said before lifting the bear up out of the seat and onto his feet turning him in the opposite direction.

“What about you Shirokuma San? Y-you, don’t look very well rested and relaxed either?” Panda pointed out as he was being lightly shoved.

“Hm? What do you mean Panda San?” He stopped shoving him to look down at him with confusion. Did he really look that tired? He didn’t remember doing a late night binge or anything?

“I mean look at your eyes they have so many bags they would be checked at the airport.” Panda put a paw on the other and gently rubbed his arm.

“I don’t want to spend the day alone. Spend it with me Shirokuma San.”

And for the first time Shirokuma blushed. His face filled pink at what the Panda said and he simply nodded his head with a yes.

“I don’t think it’d hurt profit to close up the cafe for one day,” Shirokuma mused, a smile appearing on his black lips.

“I think we should hang out at my place though, I know the Cafe is your home but it’d feel a little weird having a relaxing day off in the place that’s technically your workplace.

“Fair point..” Shirokuma huffed before following Panda as they went over to Shirokuma’s car.

Driving to Panda’s house, thoughts littered the polar bear’s head. Errands he could be running since he doesn’t have to run the cafe today!

He silenced these thoughts with a sigh as the car stopped in front of the apartment. Walking up the apartment with Panda he looked at the place. Panda’s home was quite quaint, clean, and surprisingly spacey.

The home smelt fresh with a hint of ramen? Sitting down on the couch with Panda he watched the bear take a blue blanket and cuddle himself up with it before turning the TV on. 

Meanwhile, Shirokuma lied back on the couch, spreading his legs apart a bit comfortably as he watched the anime on the tv.

“Panda San seems to really like anime..” Shirokuma thought to himself with a smile, looking down at the smaller bear below him. After a minute of sitting up, the bear gave an obnoxious fake yawn before lying his head down on Panda’s body.

“I love you Panda-chan,” Shirokuma said nuzzling the other before continuing to watch the movie.

“I love you too Shirokuma chan,” Panda said a bit teasingly as he kissed the other gently on the cheek. He really did mean it. They both did. The warmth of love and compassion filled the room as they silently watched the movie.

Suddenly another thought came to the Polar bear, a pressing one! One that made him tense up almost instantly at it.

The vegetable count. Did he have enough!? Would he have to go out into town and get some more organic vegetables so he’d have enough for tomorrow!?

Quickly springing up from underneath Panda, the other bear looked at him with confusion.

“What’s wrong?” He asked bringing the blanket back up to himself.

“I need to go check the vegetable count Panda San. If there’s not enough then I’d possibly have to call Grizzly up and go on a vegetable run with him...” He placed a paw on his chin in contemplation.

Panda looked down with a hurt look and rubbed his arm.   
“Okay Shirokuma San..” Panda quietly said, hints of disappointment filling his tone.

“Hm? What’s wrong Panda San?” Shirokuma asked gently, a concerned look on his face.

“It’s just..ah never mind don’t worry about it just go...check the vegetable count or whatever..I’ll be here,” Panda replied before looking back at the TV. 

Suddenly he felt the weight on the couch shift and feet hitting the floor. The footsteps suddenly got quieter and quieter until he heard the door open and close. He let out a sigh before looking off. That familiar warmth from Shirokuma is gone.

The pure tenderness, the quiet gratitude for one another. It was lovely. Maybe...Shirokuma just isn’t a LAZY person? Panda thought, a hurt look filling his face before he looked back to the tv.

Hopefully, it could take his mind off this.

Barely focusing back on the TV he heard the door open and quick footsteps come LOUDER towards him, then a large weight decided to jump itself ONTOP of him. Large paws finding its way around the small Panda’s form and hugging him tightly. That familiar warmth finding it’s way back.

“W-wait...I thought you went out to your vegetable count thingy?!” Panda asked surprised

“Nah, I’d rather laze around for the day...with you.” The Polar Bear said before snuggling the other and giving him multiple kisses to his cheek and neck.

“Haha! Shirokuma cut it out! Your gonna kill me here!” He laughed as he put a paw against the other’s face to ward him off to stop.

“W-Woah!” Panda said as he was suddenly tucked under the polar bear’s arm.

“Haha hey!” Panda pouted as the remote was suddenly snaked from his paws and now in the others. He let go of him before going to the kitchen.

“What are you doing Shirokuma San?” Panda questioned

“You’ll see.” He said before coming back a few minutes later with some popcorn, flicking the channel from the anime one.

“Hey!” He blushed as he watched Shirokuma change the channel to the animal one?

“W-What are we even watching on the animal channel?” Panda asked as he cuddled up with the polar bear.

“We are watching Polar bear’s hunt.” Shirokuma simply said as the graphic murdering of an innocent seal began.

As if Instinct on the first shed of blood Panda leaned in and hid his face in Shirokuma’s fur blocking out any sight of that gruesome scene.

Shirokuma smiled at the feeling of Panda leaning in on him. This was actually going to the polar bear’s expectations well! Wrapping a paw around him he continued to watch the polar bear documentary seemingly unaffected from any scene, as he personally experienced hunting many times before!

But as he continued to watch he felt less involvement from the other bear...looking down at him he saw his body slowly rise up and down. He was definitely asleep.

Easily hefting him up he turned the TV off before putting him in the bed, preparing to go home he felt a paw wrap around his.

He looked back to see the Panda look towards the other with closed eyes.   
“Sleep with me Shirokuma..” He tiredly said before lifting the sheet up for Shirokuma to get in. The polar bear took his cloth off his neck before sliding in bed with him.

Wrapping a paw around the other protectively he soon felt himself getting more and more tired. Finally accepting the lull of sleep and closing his eyes he soon drifted off with him, finally for once in a long time becoming relaxed.


End file.
